Queen of Unicorns
Queen of Unicorns-this is the fourth episode of the 1st season of series "the Lion guard new beginning" plot Then came the day of the coronation ceremony of Princess Sofia to the Queen of Unicorns which lived on the Prideland but Scar and his gang including his daughter Zuri residents will want to spoil the ceremony on the Prideland Transcript (the episode begins with the fact that all residents of Pridelands line up on two sides of the path leading to Priderock) Mohatu: I could know who we were here for? She: you'll find out soon Mare Unicorn: we present to you all the unicorn mare ... Unicorn Stallion: who will be the queen of unicorns today Mare Unicorn and Unicorn stallion (together): Princess Zosia! Zosia:Hi everyone! Mohatu: wow! but she is beautiful! Hamu: you're right (Zosia starts singing a song) :Zosia:It's okay to stare, :I know I'm quite a sight to see, but I don't stand still, so come on everybody :Prance with me, you gotta move your hooves, your paws, your feet, we've got the rhythm and we've got the beat, :Prance With Me, Prance With Me :And we'll frolic and romp all right Prance With Me, :Prance With Me and we'll dance dance dance till the morning light :A queen must be majestic :I'm sure you will agree :The Circle of Life :Could use some fun so come on prance with me :You gotta move your hooves your paws your feet, we've got the rhythm and we've got the beat :Zosia's Herd and Zosia: :Prance With Me :Zosia: :Prance With Me, :And we'll frolic and romp all right :(Zosia's Herd: All right) :Zosia's Herd and Zosia: :Prance With Me :Zosia: :Prance With Me, :And we'll dance dance dance till the morning light :Unicorns and Pride Landers: :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Frolic and Romp :Zosia's Herd and Zosia, and Pride Landers: :Prance With Me :Zosia: :Prance With Me, we'll frolic and romp all right :(Unicorns and Pride Landers: All right) :Zosia, Zosia's Herd, and Pride Landers: :Prance With Me, :Zosia: :Prance With Me, :And we'll dance dance dance :(Unicorns and Pride Landers: Prance, prance, prance) :We'll dance dance dance :(Unicorns and Pride Landers: Prance, prace, prance) :We'll dance dance dance till the morning light! :(Unicorns and Pride Landers: Frolic and Romp) :(after the song King Simba and father Mohatu, King Kion greeted the Princess of the Unicorns) Simba: hello princess or rather: queen Kion: everything is ready for the ceremony Zosia: thank you, dear kings, this is a very important day for me Umoja: what are you so delighted with? I already have enough of that day Mohatu: oh, give me peace Umoja! you will see it will be fun! Simba Junior: just sister, your big sister is right Ahadi: our mother Jasiri said that when she was only a little older than us, she loved the ceremonies Askari: for us as princes and princesses is an opportunity to demonstrate and good representation of the Royal Family at this important ceremony :Scar: what ?! could you repeat that with Zuri? Zuri: agrees, father, today is the ceremony of the coronation of the princess of the unicorns to the queen of all the Unicorns of Pridelands Scar: we can not let the three rulers get another strong ally who can threaten us Zuri: calmly father, me and Janja and his hyenas will prevent them in this Scar: and one more, Zuri Zuri: yes father? Scar: no matter how it ends after all you have to recruit this very dangerous dinosaur, Thanos Zuri: good father, :Zuri: Janja! it's time to do it! Janja: a new order from your father? Zuri: I agree, we are to disrupt a coronation ceremony Janja: I do not know if we will be able to do this task Zuri: I'm not surprised, the Avengers have made you only a shadow of the former power of our Army from the Wars Without Borders Janja: I regret General Zuri: (grabs Janja's paw) I'm glad you remember who I am (meanwhile at Priderock) Simba: I welcome you all at the coronation ceremony! Kion: we are glad that you want to participate in this joyful event together with the Royal Family! Pridelanders (hurray) Isabel: alright Elena? Elena: I have never led a coronation ceremony, I can only remember my coronation ceremony on the Jaquins queen :Naomi: you can do it Elena (Zuri and Janja and his hyenas arrive) Zuri: just because you can not go the way queen! Janja: just! because we will interrupt you! Unicorns: it's hyenas! Mohatu: I am only begging you not to follow in the footsteps of the zebras and do not panic and do not run away Unicorns: good, we will try to remain calm Mohatu: thank you (The Lion Guard of Mohatu arrives) :Mohatu: it's good that you are the Lion Guard serves and protects ... The Lion Guard of Mohatu: to the end of the Pridelands! :Janja: I'll take care of our would-be queen of unicorns Zosia: I would not say that (Zosia kicks Janja with her back hooves and defeats him) Zuri: fortunately, the Lion Guard has not won with us yet Mohatu: and we just won that! (Mohatu uses a roar and gets rid of Zuri and Janja and his hyenas) :Zosia: thank you Lion Guard for help Mohatu: you're welcome :Zosia: the question remains: who wanted to get rid of me? Mohatu: most likely it was Scar, his daughter Zuri came here for a reason Elena: Zosia, this crown probably belongs to you (Elena puts the crown on Zosia's head) Jasiri: our queen of unicorns is in her place! Mohatu: Long live the queen! Pridelanders: Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Category:Season 1 Episodes